wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharamin Nire
Sentinel 7}}Kharamin Nire is a Shoik Occult Ranger and Disciple of Powersurge who had trained to fight the Apocolyptar since childbirth. She was born on the planet Shiatan-Alpha, which had turned into a contested mining planet currently known as Ridge. She was the last recruited member of S7 before they fought The Apocalyptar. History Kharamin began to master the art of Self-Replication magic when she was 10 years of age. She also trained in martial arts which includes hand to hand combat and the use of a staff as a weapon. Kharamin served as hit-man for Powersurge as well as Brenka the Rider and Noctis. Many assassinations that were carried out were successful, however they have yet to assassinate The Brykster King and King Akriontra, which are of course Powersurge's rivals. Jay Freeman met Kharamin for the first time when he was searching for the Crystal of Power. They fought till she incapacitated him. After Jay explained his desire to make peace between The Niraxian Empire and The Energis Coalition, she agreed to help him, then to leave her to find her family. After the recruitment of the Sentinel Seven, Jay asked if she wanted to join. She denied because her spiritual journey to enlightenment did not allow her to fight or kill any longer. Jay convinced her that she could still train Jay and Jeremy to be able to fight the Apocolyptar. She agreed on her own terms that when she suspected they were powerful enough, that she would return to her spiritual journey and live in peace and solitude. from that point on, she became part of Sentinel seven as Jay and Jeremy's teacher in the art of magic. Appearance Kharamin is a tall, muscular women with dark grey skin and light blue hair. She has her long, straight blue hair tied up in wraps and wears a white and black headband on her forehead. on her face, she wears a mask that moulds on to her face with the exact same colour as her skin. On the mask is a designs of a staff and laurels with a light blue tinge similar to the colour of her hair. Kharamin wears a black choker on her neck. The chocker has a bone connected to a small silver ring. Kharamin's shoulders and upper chest are fully exposed, as well as her arms, except for the white wristbands on her arms. She has multiple layers of fabric covering her breast. On her stomach is a blue tatoo with the design of 'The Divine Cycle'. Lower down she wears loose fitting dark pants with fabric wrapped around her shins and feet. Personality Kharamin is a very focused and disciplined woman.She is intolerant to mistakes and incompetence. She is also known to be very tranquil and violent at the same time. She usually only speaks to the dominant figures of a group at any point in time. She often feels obligated to do things on her own terms, so in a way she is very stubborn. She is not known for laughing or making jokes, as she sees it as a 'false sense of security'. Kharamin is extremely cold towards people she isn't familiar with. She is very routine based, often repeating a certain routine daily without failure. Kharamin has an initial dislike for TJ, Nik, Lucy and Meribel, as she sees them as "Animalistic Warmongers". At certain times, Jay and a couple of others attempt to cool everyone before things blow out of proportion. Kharamin later on begins to tolerate them, but not as equals, but as 'tolerable acquaintances'. it is not commonly known, but Kharamin is actually blind. The mask she wears enhances her mental perception, which allows her to sense depth, size, and a small range of smaller details such as a person's face. Kharamin is known for having a softer side, especially when it comes to her childhood, as she grew up without a mother or father. She saw Powersurge as a caregiver but not as a father-figure. After leaving Powersurge's side, she searched all over the galaxy to find her parents. She has come to no avail. Strengths Kharamin has the power to replicate herself and make an army of Kharamin's. Although her type of magic skills demands a tremendous amount of power, he will often make sure that she prepares beforehand if she knows she will replicate herself. She is able to use a staff as a weapon very effectively, as she can immobilize anyone by hitting them in their weak spots. Since Kharamin can replicate herself, she can also replicate objects, such as weapons and ammo, but that can take a lot of her power and strength away. Kharamin is very knowledgeable in the world of magic, as she teaches Jay and Jeremy how to use magic of create even more powerful magic spells. Since Kharamin is actually blind, she uses magic pulses to see thing around her, as well has having super sensitive hearing.Category:Sentinel 7